Realidad y ficción
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Deidara es un joven editor. Itachi, su escritor favorito... ¿Qué pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen por casualidad? Reto: celebremos este día. 23 de abril, día internacional del libro y los derechos de autor.


_Hola! Acá vuelvo con otro ItaDei para un reto~ Y personalmente fue un verdadero reto escribirlo, porque ya estaba oxidada con esta pareja, pero fue divertido! ^^ Espero que les guste~_

**_Día: 23 de abril. Día internacional del libro y los derechos de autor._**

**_Autor del fic: Flo U. W. Holmes_**

**_Autor del manga: M. Kishimoto._**

* * *

Realidad y ficción.

"_Hamish deslizó su suave uña por sobre la clavícula de él, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío lo recorriera. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, esas brillantes perlas oscuras simplemente lo hipnotizaban. Volvió a suspirar cuando su amante bajó sus manos por su pecho, acariciando cada centímetro de éste y sonriendo lascivamente. Sabía en dónde terminarían sus manos y, debía ser sincero, le encanta la idea…"_

El joven rubio saltó de su asiento cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar, sacándolo de ese fantástico mundo en el cual estaba metido. Bufó, por la impertinencia del susodicho que interrumpía su lectura, y se puso de pie, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa ratona que tenía enfrente. El ejemplar de "Bajo la luna llena" apenas se cerró cuando el joven lo soltó, después de todo, lo había leído tantas veces que las páginas –al igual que la tapa– estaban desgastadas por el rose.

El oji-azul abrió la puerta, luego de ver a su madre por la mirilla— ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?— preguntó, en tono de queja.

— ¿Así saludas a tu madre, Deidara?

El aludido rodó los ojos— ¿Qué quieres, mamá?

— Sólo pasar a saludar a mi único hijo…— respondió la mujer, de cabello tan rubio como el suyo pero con ojos marrones. Ella lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia la mesa ratona, viendo el libro que se encontraba sobre ella— ¿Otra vez estás leyendo eso?— preguntó, sin disimular muy bien la reprobación en su voz.

— Es arte, mamá.

— Eso no es arte… sólo es basura. Si tanto amas leer, ¿por qué no lees verdadera literatura?

— ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que discutir esto? Si vas a seguir, la puerta sigue abierta— dijo en forma de respuesta él, que aún permanecía junto a la mencionada puerta, sosteniéndola para que permaneciera abierta.

Pero la mujer no respondió, solo negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos, para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Por primera vez que su madre había llegado, Deidara se fijó en ella: tenía un par de bolsas en sus manos. Probablemente había ido de compras… y le había traído cosas.

— Mamá, ¿sabes que no hace falta que me compres cosas?

— No tienes trabajo, claro que hace falta.

El chico suspiró. Eso era verdad, hacía unos meses que estaba sin trabajo, al menos fijo. Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera dinero para comprar las cosas que necesitaba para vivir. No se había mudado de la casa de su madre para que ella aún así le comprara comida y ese tipo de cosas. Además, ya había enviado su curriculum a una editorial, y tendría una entrevista al día siguiente.

— Tendré una entrevista mañana, no hace falta que me compres cosas… Ni que me prestes dinero— agregó, viendo como su madre, luego de guardar las cosas en su heladera y alacena, sacaba su billetera, dispuesta a darle algo.

— No seas terco y acéptalo— sentenció ella, obligándolo a tomar los billetes que le tendía. Luego simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

El rubio suspiró, como cansado. Su madre siempre había así, pero últimamente estaba más molesta que nunca. Por suerte, tenía sus libros, con los cuales podía alejarse de la realidad un rato y meterse en ese mundo de fantasía que tanto le gustaba. Volvió a tirarse en el sofá y retomó su lectura. Aquel era uno de sus libros favoritos, de uno de los escritores de novelas BL más aclamados de los últimos dos años: Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

Al día siguiente se presentó en el edificio de la editorial en la cual tenía la entrevista, tan puntual como siempre, tan prolijo como siempre. Si algo había que destacarle, era su excesiva puntualidad y su quisquillosa prolijidad, en todos los aspectos de su vida. Nunca llegaría tarde a ningún lado, nunca entregaría tarde ningún trabajo, y siempre –tanto él mismo como lo que hiciera– estaría impecable. Así era él.

Después de unos minutos de esperar frente a la oficina del editor en jefe, una mujer de unos treinta años abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara, para luego irse. Deidara entró, medio nervioso, y se quedó completamente estupefacto al ver quienes lo estaban esperando. Junto al editor en jefe, un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello gris y ojos azules, se encontraba aquel misterioso y enigmático hombre, ese que con cada frase que escribía lo hacía volar a otro mundo, lo hacía sentir cosas que nadie más hacía: el gran y afamado escritor, Itachi Uchiha.

El joven, que tendría apenas unos años más que él, lo miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos negros y sonrió de lado.

— Deidara, te presento a Uchiha Itachi, aunque probablemente tu ya lo conoces— dijo, con su voz grave el editor en jefe—. Él se cambiará a nuestra editorial en poco tiempo.

El joven rubio abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su escritor favorito, el cual admiraba y al cual había querido conocer desde que había leído su primer historia, ese pequeño cuento corto que había salido en una revista, que lo había atrapado tan profundamente que desde ese instante había decidido que se dedicaría a hacer que ese tipo de arte fuera admirado por todos, y que llegara a manos de todos. Y ahora él estaba a punto de entrar a trabajar en la misma editorial que su Itachi había elegido para publicar su próxima novela. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero, extraña –y casi milagrosamente, se podía decir– no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Parecía un pez al cual habían sacado del agua, tan inútil y sintiéndose tan indefenso frente a alguien –a sus ojos– enorme, extraño y maravilloso.

Pero entonces se maldijo a sí mismo, se dio una reprimenda mental, cerró los ojos, suspiró profundo y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, los miró a ambos con una mirada dura y decidida, pero que no dejaba de ser sorprendida y humilde.

— Claro que lo conozco, y… es un verdadero placer, Señor Uchiha. En verdad admiro mucho su trabajo, desde sus comienzos— luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Puedes llamarme Itachi simplemente— fue la respuesta del otro joven. Increíblemente, su expresión de serenidad y seriedad no había cambiado un solo segundo, pero Deidara pudo ver perfectamente que, en sus ojos, se había encendido un brillo. Como una chispa que se enciende en la oscuridad, como una nueva estrella que aparece en medio del cielo nocturno.

El rubio incrementó su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, para luego centrarse en el editor en jefe.

.

Unos veinte minutos después, Deidara salía de aquella oficina con un nuevo trabajo y con la mente en las nubes. Ni siquiera sabía precisamente cómo rayos había hecho para tener una entrevista decente, que mereciera el haberse ganado el puesto. Estaba como en las nubes. Itachi era tal cual se lo había esperado, porque, aunque estaba frente a él, seguía siendo un enigma, un misterio… Un personaje perfecto de sus propias novelas.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había ahí. No es como que estuviera esperando algo, no, simplemente quería asegurarse de que aquello había sido real y no un sueño antes de llegar a su casa. Tenía trabajo como segundo editor en una de las editoriales más importantes del país y acababa de conocer a su escritor favorito. Se pellizcó un par de veces en el brazo. Le dolió. Perfecto, estaba despierto.

Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento, y se recostó sobre el sofá.

— Disculpa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, era una voz gruesa y profunda, pero amable. Se sobresaltó un poco al verlo, pero luego se incorporó correctamente y lo miró, sonriendo levemente.

— Itachi… Dime— le resultaba extremadamente extraño llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

— Solo quería preguntarte si querrías cenar conmigo esta noche.

Deidara parpadeó una cuantas veces. Sintió unas intensas ganas de gritar: ¿¡Qué!? Pero supuso que sería muy maleducado de su parte, por lo que simplemente no dijo nada por unos minutos. ¿Aquello estaba pasando? ¿Su práctimanete ídolo literario le estaba pidiendo de salir a cenar? ¡Maldición, se suponía que eso solo ocurría en las novelas! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Nunca había sido alguien muy nervioso ni que diera vueltas en las cuestiones "románticas", él era sencillo y práctico. Guardaba todo las demás cosas pomposas para las novelas que leía –o editaba–. Pero usualmente él era el que daba el primer paso, era él que invitaba a cenar con esa calma y ligereza… Y ahora los papeles habían cambiado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

— Si… Es decir, claro. No tengo planes para hoy— respondió torpemente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del morocho— Bien, te pasaré a buscar por tu casa a las ocho— fue su respuesta, y luego se marchó.

— De acuerdo…— balbuceó el oji-azul, pero luego calló en la cuenta de algo— ¡No tienes mi derección!— pero era tarde, Itachi ya se había ido.

.

.

Esa noche, a las ocho, el morocho estaba esperándolo en la puerta de su casa. Deidara ni siquiera preguntó cómo había sabido que vivía allí, ya que, al salir, vio un lujoso auto último modelo aparcado enfrente. Itachi le abrió la puerta de atrás y se sentó a su lado. Tenía chofer. Si tenía ese auto y un chofer para manejarlo, el buscar una dirección no habría sido una tarea difícil, probablemente.

La cena transcurrió de la forma más normal del universo. Los nervios de Deidara desaparecían a cada minuto, por lo que, luego de una hora, ya estaba hablando normalmente, como hablaba con todo el mundo, tratando de evitar el hecho de que seguramente estaría rojo como un tomate.

Pero a Itachi no parecía molestarle aquello, al contrario, parecía disfrutar absolutamente con todo lo que él decía, ya que apenas hablaba. Lo que sí hacía, y bastante en opinión del rubio, era mirarlo. Con esos ojos penetrantes e hipnotizantes… Deidara estaba simplemente encantado con aquello.

.

— A sido una noche genial, de verdad Itachi, muchas gracias— dijo, cuando ya estaban de vuelta en su casa, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Lo mismo digo Deidara— respondió él, también esbozando una sonrisa. Y luego se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

El rubio desvió la mirada torpemente. Se sentía como una colegiala idiota en su primer cita con el chico más popular de la escuela. Y luego se rió interiormente, ya que, básicamente, lo era. Era un chico idiota en su primer cita con su ídolo literario. Aunque aquello no hubiera sido una verdadera cita, no le importaba. ¡Daba igual! Había sido una cena, con su ídolo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Pero una risa lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Volvió a centrarse en Itachi y se dio cuenta de que él era el que había reído.

— ¿Qué…?

— Tu cara está completamente roja de nuevo y… tienes una sonrisa extraña en tu rostro— respondió el Uchiha antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar.

— ¿Ah? Oh Dios… ¡Lo siento…!— era un verdadero idiota. Apresurado, metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a entrar a la velocidad de la luz en su casa y encerrarse ahí hasta que la vergüenza se desvaneciera de alma y pudiera volver a mirarlo a la cara— ¡Nos vemos!

Pero su plan se derrumbó al instante, porque, una vez más, Itachi lo descolocó por completo. Lo tomó por el brazo y acortó automáticamente la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios.

Su temperatura corporal aumentó aún más y sintió que podría llegar a estallar. De la vergüenza, de la emoción… de todos los malditos sentimientos que estaba teniendo al mismo tiempo en ese momento.

Y luego, tan mágicamente como comenzó, terminó. Él se separó, le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó, dejándolo en el portal de su casa, completamente idiotizado.

Después de unos minutos, logró acomodar todo su ser y entró, arrojándose sobre el sofá. No tenía idea qué rayos había sido todo eso, pero le había encantado. No pasaron muchos minutos más hasta que su celular emitió un pitido. Era un mensaje:

— "Nos vemos mañana en la oficina. IU".

Suspiró y lanzó su celular sobre la mesa. Éste cayó justo al lado del ejemplar de "Bajo la luna llena"… y entonces se incorporó bruscamente, clavando su mirada en la portada del libro. Las letras del título y del nombre del autor estaban espléndidamente dibujadas en un tono plateado…

Y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esta vez, él era el protagonista. Esta vez, no necesitaba escapar a una ficción. Porque ahora aquellas novelas idiotas de amor a primera vista eran reales. Y él era el personaje principal.

.

.

.

* * *

_Okey, lo se, no es la gran cosa y termina abierto, lo se~ pero espero que aún así les haya gustado ^^_

_Review? :)_

_Saludos~!_


End file.
